Whispers In The Dark
by Ryukotsusei
Summary: What was supposed to be a summer fling quickly turned to more when they couldn't get enough of each other. Desire turned to obsession and now they need each other like they need air to breathe. What's a witch to do when the separation becomes too much too bear? Sirius/Hermione/Harry oneshot.


Title: Whispers In The Dark  
Author: Ryukotsusei – (RuinousOmen on AO3)  
Pairing: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
Warnings: Smut, language, exhibitionism of a sort.

Status: Oneshot - Complete.

Summary: What was supposed to be a summer fling quickly turned to more when they couldn't get enough of each other. Desire turned to obsession and now they need each other like they need air to breathe. What's a witch to do when the separation becomes too much too bear? Good thing that there's a room that's able to give her anything and everything she could ever need. Written for Remislady.

Brief author's note: Hermione's age in this is 17. This fic takes place during HBP, shortly after her birthday. So we're happily ignoring canon and Sirius is not dead.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership to the series or characters, and no profit has been made off this story.

The soft sounds of breathing filled the room and Hermione cautiously looked around, double checking to make sure that her roommates were all deeply asleep before she slipped out of bed, pausing only long enough to slide her flats on and crept towards the door. It creaked when she opened it, causing her to wince and look around the room again. Making sure the coast was clear, she slipped through the door and crept into the common room. She was surprised to see that Harry was there, speaking to Sirius in the fireplace and her breath caught in her chest before she pressed herself deeper into the shadows. The older wizard had paused in what he was saying long enough to meet her gaze knowingly before he had resumed what he was saying. Fortunately Harry hadn't seemed to notice the pause in the conversation, which gave Hermione the chance to move from the hallway and slip deeper into the room unnoticed. Eventually the conversation ended and she watched Sirius disappear from the fireplace and Harry slip away back to his own bed.

Still, she remained where she was for a few more minutes to make sure that Harry didn't come back down when one of the logs in the fireplace popped again, drawing her attention back to it. Seeing Sirius' face appear once again in the fire, she came out of hiding and smirked at him. "I wasn't sure if you'd be coming back or not."

"Did you really think I'd pass up a chance to say hello, love?" Sirius said, chuckling softly. "Now where would you be sneaking off too at this time of night?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" she asked, moving closer and then she took a moment to settle on the couch. Briefly she wondered if he would appreciate her choice in sleepwear, nothing more than a satin chemise that exposed her long legs, but that question was soon answered by the way his gaze hungrily took in her appearance. "I told you what I do when I need to relieve some stress."

"I remember, poppet," he murmured softly and barely resisted the urge to bite his lip. She was a vision like this and when she stretched those long legs out before her, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands along her skin to see if it was as soft as he remembered. The brief amount of time they'd had together just a few months ago only served to make his hunger for her worse. He'd been so terribly wrong to think that once he'd had her, his desire for her would die and it had quickly developed into an obsession that plagued him every night she wasn't in his bed. "What I wouldn't give to be there now and able to touch you."

"Hogsmead is next weekend, if you think you can sneak away," she said softly, wishing that the fireplace was fully hooked up to the floo network. However, even if it had been, she knew it'd be monitored and it wasn't something he'd ever risk, even for her. Sirius was lucky he hadn't been caught making the fire calls he had been. Still, he was here now in a way, watching her. Quickly she looked back towards the stairs leading towards the dormitory to make sure they were alone before turning back to him. She could see that he was curious now, wondering what she was going to do and she wasn't going to keep him waiting. Her knickers were already soaked through, her need to be touched riding her hard. Ever so slowly she spread her legs giving him a good look at the damp spot on the satin. "I held out for as long as I could, Sirius, but it's too much. I need..."

"Then touch yourself, poppet. I want to see you make yourself come," Sirius rasped out, watching her hands trailing along the inside of her thighs teasingly. He could practically taste her sweetness even now and he wanted to strip those little knickers down her hips slowly before burying his tongue inside her.

Risking another look around, she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her knickers and slid them down her hips, letting them drop to the floor. Letting her head rest on the back of the couch, she watched him even as her fingers slipped between her folds and began to circle her clit slowly. She'd have to be quiet, she knew, but this was something they both needed. A soft whimper escaped her as her fingers moved harder, her mind immediately substituting his fingers for hers. "Sirius..."

"That's it, my pretty one. Just like that. Now use your wand. You remember the spell?" He asked, his voice rough with need even as he worked at getting his own pants open.

Panting softly, she reached for the wand and cast the spell that he'd taught her. Immediately she felt her pussy stretching, adjusting to the phantom cock and a low keening escaped her then, her fingers working even harder to get the release she so desperately needed. "Do you… know why I was sneaking out, Sirius? Where I was going?"

"Tell me, poppet. Stress release… did you find someone who'd eat your pretty little cunt as well as I do?" he asked huskily. He was of half a mind to tell her to wait for him, apparate to Hogsmead and run the rest of the way to the castle as Padfoot if it meant the chance to spread her thighs for himself and take what he needed from her.

"Close. I learned an interesting thing about the room of requirement. It really will give you anything you need, if you ask for it," she said, her gaze turning positively wicked when she started to fuck herself with her fingers. "Just last night, you bent me over the couch and fucked me until I screamed but not before you put that filthy mouth of yours to use. I was on my way there to see if it'd give me two of you tonight. Or maybe I'd ask the room for you and Professor Lupin. Got any naughty school girl fantasies, Sirius?"

"Fuck me, if I didn't before, I do now," he hissed and tightened his grip on his cock, stroking it harder. He could just imagine what he'd do to her in detention but then he realized exactly what she'd said. "You naughty girl, Poppet. How often have you been fucking me in the come and go room?"

"Not often enough," she whispered and bit her lip as she came to silence the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape her. "Fuck, Sirius. I need you… I need you now. Please. Either come here now or I'm going to the room anyway. It'll know what I need."

"Get to the room. I'll meet you there in ten," Sirius said, deciding they both needed this and there was no reason to deny themselves. Growling softly as he took in her flushed appearance and the way her fingers glistened when she pulled them free of her sopping pussy, he idly wondered if there was any chance he could beat her to the room of requirement and be waiting for her when she got there. Without giving her a chance to reply, he'd cut the connection and straightened his clothing. He'd gone without tasting her for long enough and he wouldn't be satisfied until he'd had her again.

When the fireplace went dark again, Hermione stood from the couch shakily and snatched her knickers from the floor. Banishing them back to her room, she didn't bother to hesitate, slipping from the common room and into the dark corridors of the school. She moved quickly, keeping to the shadows to avoid anyone who might be patrolling the hallways and traversed the stairs only breathing a sigh of relief when she reached the seventh floor. Pacing back and forth, she thought of a luxurious bedroom, one that would satisfy her and Sirius' every need. When the door appeared, she pulled it open and smiled at the room that had been provided. Quickly she climbed up onto the bed then and waited, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he joined her.

When the door finally cracked open, she was moving off the bed and by the time it had closed, she was firmly pressed up against Sirius, her mouth against his. The faint taste of fire whiskey spurred her on, her fingers tangling in his shirt and ripping it open without care, buttons flying across the room. She needed to touch him, she couldn't hold back any longer and by the time her fingers finally met bare skin, she was shivering with anticipation. "Took you long enough."

"Far too long, poppet. If you keep that up, I'm going to fuck you up against the wall," he growled and nipped at her neck. He needed to be in her now and when her fingers went for his pants, he cursed, banishing them with a quick nonverbal spell. Already her hand was wrapped around his cock and he quickly yanked her up into his arms, turning and pressing her up against the wall. "I'm warning you, witch. I've been craving you sense you walked out of my damned house. Thinking of you surrounded by all those little fuckers, knowing they want a taste of you. I watch them watching you, you know… and listen to them talk about you, princess. You could have your choice of suitors pressed between your legs, worshiping the ground you walk on. But you won't let them will you, poppet? You know what you need and who can give it to you. You're mine to taste. Mine to touch. Mine to fuck."

"If only they knew," she said and gasped when he sheathed himself deep within her. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and she knew she was in for it when he began brutally thrusting into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she let him press her hard against the wall, anchoring her in place. This was what she had been missing, what the spell nor the room had yet to provide her: the raw, animalistic urge to fuck as hard and deep as Sirius did with her. She'd feel this for days and if she was lucky, he'd leave the marks on her skin to remind her until the next time. "Yes… take me, Sirius. Mark me as yours, make me feel it."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Imagine the reactions of all those little fucks that want you, if they knew how your breath hitches when you come? Or what that pretty pussy of yours looks like when it's wrapped around my cock," he said, his hips snapping even harder into the cradle of her thighs. The way she flushed and clenched around him had him smirking at her even as he pulled away and set her on her feet, guiding her towards the bed and bending her over it. "It seems you might have a bit of an exhibition streak love. Tell me, who do you think about when you imagine someone watching me fuck my cock deeper into you, love?"

She looked up, the answer on her lips when the room provided and she saw the hint of blond hair and pale skin in the shadows. She knew the moment that Sirius saw it as well, his hand resting in between her shoulders and pushing her down against the bed and forcing her legs further apart. Moaning softly, she tried to push back against the cock now sliding between her folds but he held her firm until he was ready. The feel of him deep within her again took her breath away and she whimpered his name when she was suddenly yanked against his chest. Strong hands helped her onto the bed and then held her firm. There was a tearing sound and she didn't have to look to see that her chemise had torn down the front, exposing her breasts to him. Her head fell back against his shoulder then and her eyes closed when his fingers started tugging and pinching at her nipples.

"Naughty witch. How it would burn him to know that it was my cock you craved," Sirius whispered against her neck, a wicked smile curving his lips. He could feel her trembling and knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. "Do you see him, love? Look at how hard his cock is. He'd love nothing more than to come over, maybe slip it between those pretty pink lips of yours. To know what it feels like to have you swallow his cock down but he never will. You're mine, poppet. I won't share you, not with him, anyway."

Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention then and a hint of messy dark hair had her panting. Trust the room to provide not only Draco but Harry to watch. It was too much and the tension finally snapped as she came with a cry, her fingers tightening in the blanket as she fell forward onto the bed. She wasn't surprised when he didn't stop. No, he chose instead to change the angle, making her vision darken when his cock pressed harder against her g-spot."Oh God, fuck me harder, Sirius, please. It's not enough… not enough."

Pulling just far enough away to roll her to her side, Sirius helped her lift her leg until it was resting on his shoulder and she was completely exposed, vulnerable as he slid back into her. He kept his thrusts slow this time, teasing her with what he knew she needed but at the moment, refused to give her. He'd seen Harry appear as well, seemingly mesmerized by the position his best friend was in. "So wanton. Always knew you'd be insatiable if I could only tear your walls down. How often have you been coming here because you needed me, poppet? How many fantasies have you played out in this very room?"

"Almost every night since the summer. Please move, please, Sirius. I can't get enough… it's never enough," she said, her hands going to his hips and trying to pull him deeper. Anything to get him to move. When she felt fingertips beginning to toy with a nipple, lightly pinching it, her eyes flew open in surprise. The look of surprise on Harry's face had darkened to something move intense and a wave of heat washed through her again. She was nearly sobbing then, needing the ache to be satisfied.

"That's it, Harry. Such pretty little nipples aren't they? She wants you to touch them," Sirius said, growling softly. Possessiveness surged through him but this Harry wasn't real, merely a construct and if it helped push her over the edge again, so be it. It was his cock being milked so tightly after all. She was so close, he could practically feel her essence dripping down her legs and another rush of fluid against his skin had him smirking with pride. He watched that dark head of messy hair lower, no doubt to get a taste of her. "Do you like that, Poppet? The feel of his mouth of your tits." He watched her back arching then, offering more of herself to the two of them and it was one of the hottest fucking things he'd ever seen to watch her come apart like she was, trembling as she came yet again. "Fuck, just like that, Harry. Touch her. Taste her… but you won't fuck her. That's my privilege alone."

"Then fuck her, Sirius. You heard her, she needs more. Give it to her," Harry said, ready to lavish more attention on Hermione and worship her breasts the way he'd been dreaming about when he'd finally realized just how beautiful she'd become. The only thing that stopped him from doing just that was the feel of her fingers frantically tugging at his sleep pants, freeing his erection. His eyes closed and he exhaled harshly when he felt her pulling him closer and finally he gave in, kneeling beside her head so she could do as she wanted. It was then the wet heat of her mouth surrounded him and he thrust into her mouth hard, caught off guard but to his surprise she just took it and more.

Sirius had his orders and Hermione moaned around Harry's cock, her hand gripping his hip and guiding him, pulling him harder so he'd take her mouth like she knew he wanted. Her other hand tangled in the blankets, pulling at them hard when Sirius finally began to move again. There was no more teasing, no holding back. Time held no meaning to her anymore, the only thing that mattered was the feel of him within her and the feel of Harry's cock sliding against her tongue. She knew he wasn't going to last, his breathing was coming in harsh pants and after a few more thrusts, his cock jerked hard and he was spilling within her mouth, his fingers tangling tightly in her hair and holding her in place, right where he wanted her. By the time he was spent and he'd pulled from her mouth, her eyes were glazed with pleasure and her lips were stained with his come.

The sight was too much for Sirius and he surged forward, dragging her into a kiss. It was then that he realized that Harry was really there, though he didn't know if Hermione had figured it out yet or not. Clearly he wasn't bothered though since he'd seen fit to join them. He shouldn't have been surprised to find out that Harry had been lusting after his witch and the thought had him burying himself deeper within her, the need to come beginning to overwhelm him. Snapping his hips hard, he let go of the tight rein on his control and let his orgasm rush through him, his cock jerking hard and fast as he began to fill her. Breathing hard, he rest his head against her shoulder and tried to catch his breath before he rolled to the side and stared up at the canopy. Smirking, he turned just enough to look at the two of them and briefly wondered if he should mention to Hermione the crucial little detail about their newest participant. A glance towards the couch revealed what he'd suspected, the Draco that the room had provided was gone now that he was no longer needed, but the three of them still remained.

"Did you enjoy the show, Harry?" Hermione said at last, looking at him expectantly. She should have known that he'd returned to his dorm to look at the Marauder's Map. Most likely to do one final sweep before he went to sleep and he'd either seen she was in the common room or on her way to the seventh floor.

With both Hermione and Sirius looking at him expectantly, he shifted slightly under their gazes. When he'd saw her moving through the castle so fast that one would have thought a demon was chasing her, he'd been concerned. He'd only spared enough time to snatch up his cloak and then he was chasing after her. To find she'd come here of all places and was fucking Sirius had been the last thing he'd been expecting. But rather than leave and give them some privacy, he'd been mesmerized by how well they'd known each others bodies. So much so he hadn't even thought about it when he'd shed the cloak and reached out to touch her. Still it was a bit of a silly question and he gave her a smile when he reached out and brushed his fingers over her lips. "I think we all know just how much I enjoyed it, Mione."

"And is this something you'd like to do again?" Sirius asked, already seeing the mischief dancing in his witch's eyes. He was a downright possessive bastard at the best of times but perhaps… He looked between Harry and Hermione, a smile tugging at his lips. This could very well work out nicely for the three of them, seeing as he wouldn't always be able to come to the castle when he was needed and he wanted his witch well looked after and taken care of in his absence.

"I could be persuaded," Harry said after a few moments, wondering what Sirius had in mind. He hadn't planned to get involved at all, however, he knew his Godfather and he wouldn't be asking unless he had a reason for it.

"Because my witch is a lusty little thing and I can't always be here to keep her happy. If you think you can hold to my rules, I'd be grateful if you could take care of her for me," he replied even as his fingers began questing again, toying with her clit and making her arch into his touch. "See what I mean? She just came with your cock down her throat and she's ready for more."

Taking in the flush of her cheeks and the way her skin glistened in the low light, he moved then and positioned himself between her legs. Carefully he made himself comfortable with his arms resting across her thighs even as he brushed his lips against her pussy, nibbling at her lightly causing her to gasp and arch up into his mouth. "Then teach me, and teach me well, Sirius. Because we're not leaving this room until she's come on my face at least twice and we have to carry her from this room."


End file.
